Bloody Murder
by Anarchist X
Summary: Ronald Weasley and others. world class prats. Contains graphic violence and character death. Duh, look at the name! Don't like it? Flame me. Flames will be used in the story. heh heh heh..........
1. And so I begin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here. At all. Not even the plot, that belongs to DramaAnne.

WARNING: extremely violent. Involves incapacitation, Ron burning, and a seemingly sexual situation.

Ginny POV

"Hey, guys!" Ron said as he approached Harry and me. He always shows up at the worst possible moments. We sigh and get up. We had been on the roof, and we were just about to- well, you don't really want to hear that. "Its time for dinner, come on, or we'll be late!"

Stupid Ron, always hungry.

Suddenly I have an idea. "Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" The stupid git agrees, and I tell him to meet me after dinner.

That night I skipped dinner and went up to my dorm to prepare. I got out a wide, metal blade, and an extremely rusty one. I conceal them.

"Hey Ron, let's go for a walk."

I led him to an empty classroom, and tied him up with ropes. I light a fire and put the wide blade in it. Once it is red hot, I go over to Ron.

I start by cutting off the first segment of each of his fingers with the rusty blade, cauterizing the wound each time.

Then, I move on, cutting and cauterizing at each joint. Once I finish his arms, I cut off one leg at the hip. I cauterize that wound and beat him nearly senseless with the leg. I force-feed him a potion so that he can't pass out but can still feel pain. Thank god I paid attention the day Snape taught that.

Just that moment, Dumbledore walked in. He merely smiled and said, "Can I have a go?"

Dumbledore continued until Ron was a mere torso. Then we threw him in the fire I used to heat the blade. As he burned, his screams were music to my ears. No longer would he interrupt Harry and me. We could be together at last.


	2. That was Fun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but this way of killing Ron

Luna POV

Stupid Ron. I have had it with his laughing at the truth. I mean, what's there not to believe about crumpled horn snorkaks? It's him and all those others. At least the rest keep it hidden. He openly mocks me in front of the whole school. Unfortunately for him, over the summer I became a necromancer.

This will be fun.

I get on the train, and walk to his compartment. "Hey, Loony! So what crap are you spouting about frumplehorn snorks now?" Ron says. He has no idea how big a mistake that was. I use magic to lock the compartment and tie up harry, Hermione, and Ron.

This will be fun.

I raise a bone wall in front of the compartment door just in time. his brothers are trying to get in. Idiots. I summon a skeleton with two bone swords. He begins to cut out his eyes. My magic keeps him alive. After the eyes, I have it cut out his unimportant organs. Then, to finish the job, I personally skin him. I release my magic and he dies. I may go to Azkaban for this. I don't care.

The trial will be fun.

As I step into the courtroom, I state who I killed and the Wizengamot decides to clear me of all charges. I was one hundred percent right.

That was fun.

A/N: I don't know how often I will update. It all depends how violent and evil I feel each day. Today I wanted to kill Ron like this. Dunno what the next update will be. REVIEW OR YOU SHALL DIE IN ONE OR ALL OF THE WAYS MENTIONED HERE! In other words, Read and Review!


	3. The Power of Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but this idea specific idea to brutally murder one Ronald Billius Weasly.

Luna POV:

"Okay, now, we're not gonna send you to jail, fine you or anything else. We just want to know how it happened," the judge said. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt,' I think to myself. "Okay, here is how it happened…

FLASHBACK:

A girl walks into the library, dragging along a certain redheaded $$ h013. I look on with interest. I have planned this perfectly, and now it will pay off. As planned, Ron sneaks away from Hermione as soon as she gets absorbed into that book like the know-it-all she is. Of course, if she hadn't, I wouldn't even have a chance at success. As he rounds the corner, I hit him over the head with part of my _Quibbler_ collection. He gets knocked out.

The power of truth.

Ron later wakes up in an abandoned room. He is tied up, and I begin. I start with branding some runes into his skin, and they say stuff along the lines of 'this guy's a faggot' and such. I then pull out a rusty spoon. I gouge out his eyes and quickly say "consisto crudus" to stop the bleeding. To finish him off, I skin him alive. Once he is dead, I say, "scourge" and clean up. I say "incendio" to burn the body and other evidence. Of course, with my luck, stupid Granger decides to walk in as his body is burning.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." I say. The judge thinks for a bit, and says, "I shall now award you with 500 galleons and an order of Merlin third class for your service to the wizarding world."

That is my greatest moment as a murderer. And it all happened because of one reason, and one reason only.

The power of truth.

END POV

A/N: Thanks for reading this! If you like it, review! If you think it could be better, review! If it totally creeped you out and you don't want me to write anything that graphic anymore, review! I have another idea and will update as soon as I get a review or two. Oh, and if anyone wants to flame, I just might use the flame in a chapter! If you want to kill Ron, but DramaAnne won't post it because it's too graphic (like my first chapter was), send it to me and I will post it for you, even if you aren't a member! I accept all! NOW REVIEW! (Even if it is about nothing, like most of the reviews I write, or if you want to give me a death threat. All are welcome!)


	4. The Joys of Freedom

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Flappy Bob, but I _think_ I own this way of killing Ron (if I'm wrong, don't sue) If

you do sue me, you will find your lawyer in 217 pieces. And yes, that is possible, especially for someone of

my………. _Interesting_ state of mine.

A/N: READ THIS! Why won't you review? Ok, I admit that _maybe_ a threat isn't the greatest way to get reviewers. If you review, you can tell me how gory you want the next chapter.

LUNA POV:

I have been working for Voldemort for nearly a year now, and he's finally given me a mission I will enjoy. That mission is the murder of one Ronald Billius Weasly. And he didn't give any instructions on how to do it! Heh, heh, heh…………..

The Joys of Freedom.

I sneak into his room at night. I creep up to him and he wakes up. He grabs his wand and fires a stunner at me. There's a flash of red light, and suddenly he is on the ground, knocked out. The stupid prat's wand backfired at him. Damn, this will be even easier than I thought. And I thought it would be pretty easy to start with. I tie him up and I drag him outside. I then open a portal to another dimension, in which a clown named Flappy Bob is the supreme ruler with his army of pink-stripe-wearing, education-loving, soy-eating freaks. Also known as the worst nightmare of God _and _Lucifer. And Voldemort. And Dumbledore. And Harry Potter. And Hermione Granger. And Darth Vader. And the fuzzy dust-covered glockenspock that lives under my bed. So yeah, it's bad.

I am so glad I have the Joys of Freedom.

At this point, I wake him up to show him his fate. Of course, being the coward he is, he immediately begs and once he sees it does no good, he promptly faints. Again. I wake him up, and then quickly throw him in the portal and shut it before the happy, educating song drives me to insanity. My lord will be pleased.

And I will continue to enjoy the Joys of Freedom.

As soon as I inform Voldemort of the manner in which I killed him, he decides to make me his heir, seeing as he has none. Lucius Malfoy just glares at me. Eventually, I will be the second absolute ruler of the world, and also the most powerful witch ever to live.

Ah, the Joys of Freedom

A/N: READ THIS! Why won't you review? Ok, I admit that _maybe_ a threat isn't the greatest way to get reviewers. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the mention of God and Lucifer. I didn't mean anything by it, just an explanation of how scary it is.

CHAPTER POLL: on a scale of 1 to 10, how gory do you want the next chapter to be? I need to know so as to not drive away any readers who actually follow this. Which I doubt is very many. Oh, and those too lazy to register/sign in, I allow anonymous reviews! So respond and I will update! Until then, you will not be graced by another of my wonderful chapters. Oh, the review button is small, purple, and pretty. It's right there. Now, I command you to press it and review, or you shall have the misfortune of meeting the evil FLAPPY BOB!

↓


	5. Just an ordinary day

A/N: this chapter is a little different, due to a request from my FIRST AND ONLY REVIEWER…. CHI! YOU ARE MY HERO! Unlike all the others who read and decide to not review. So this time, Harry will die! Enjoy!

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH (duh) AND ZOMBIE VIOLENCE!

Harry POV:

I get up, get dressed, and go to class. Potions. Just my luck. Today we are making some potion that I have no clue what it does because I paid no attention whatsoever.

Just an ordinary day.

I start making the potion, first some mandrake root, then some graphorn horn, and yadda, yadda, yadda. You know what? I'll make my own potion! Lets see… a little dragon claw… some crushed vampire fang… and a little stick thingie that came off the whomping willow. Such a friendly tree.

Snape POV:

What is Potter doing? There's no vampire fang in the potion _or_ vampire fang! And what is that stupid stick? Well, no harm done. Until he blows himself up. I should get some popcorn.

Just an ordinary day.

Wait… (brain starts to work) CRAP! THAT WILL KILL US ALL! "POTTER, NO!" stupid kid. Does it anyways. There's a big bang. And then… BANG!

Luna POV:

Suddenly, a horde of zombies come in the door. Everyone runs for cover, but I throw Harry towards them. maybe a sacrifice will work? It does. I am such a genius! The zombies tear him limb from limb. Blood and guts are everywhere.

Just an ordinary day.

Then, the zombies exploded in acid, melting what was left of Harry's face. Then, the minister came in and awarded me an order of Merlin, First Class, for my great service to the world. 'cause as it turned out, the prophesy _actually_ said, 'neither can live if the other dies'. Stupid Dumbledore and his hearing aid. Must've forgotten to change the battery again. So all in all, it was…

Just an ordinary day.

A/N: hope you liked it, Chi! Oh, and if you people who are lazy bastards put in a request for a chapter, I will fulfill it. And sorry for the delay, I was grounded. One more review and I will update (if I don't get grounded again). Oh, and CHI RULES! EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOESN'T REVIEW IS FAR INFERIOR TO CHI! Chi, I know Luna wouldn't do that, but I needed an idea, and it's easiest to write as her. Also, each chapter is just a scenario. It's like "how many possible ways can Ron (and Harry) die in? Byalo! 


	6. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: This is probably the REAL final update for this story. I am doing this because ****michael AKA SUNTRAS (luna)**** wanted another chapter and anonymouse requested a Fudge assassination.**

Luna POV

You know what they say. The quiet ones are oftentimes the wildest. It was one month after my father was killed at the hands of the ministry's heliopaths. That was the night that that bastard Fudge paid for what he did.

Revenge is sweet

Now, you may think I sound crazy. Yes, this talk of revenge will be oftentimes spouted by You-Know-Who until Harry Potter relieves him of his head. Now, you may be wondering how I know this will happen. Most divination is useless. But if you use dragon bones, it is very accurate. This was how I knew that Fudge and his family would be at home that night.

I prepared for the deed by casting a silencing charm on my feet, a disillusionment charm on myself, and a third charm to mask my scent. Then, I crept up to the front door. I then used an alohomora charm to unlock the door. I then entered, heading ever so carefully to the room where that bastard was spending time with his family.

I then used the reducto spell to destroy the door, and used the full body bind on Fudge and his family. Now, the manner in which the deed was performed may sound overly cruel and violent, but this is what happened nevertheless.

I began by dragging them all to the pompous fool's overly large bathroom. I propped them up so that they might watch me work. I began by snapping their wands. I then drew knife and drained his child of blood after killing the child with the avada kedavra curse. I collected the blood in the bathtub. You may ask why I killed the child painlessly. The answer is simple. My quarrel was with the father, not the son. And the child must not be held responsible for the mistakes of the parent. Then, I skinned his wife, although I was very careful to skin her slowly while again collecting the blood. To finish the deed, I bound Fudge in rope and undid the petrification spell so I might hear him scream as he dies. I then finished the job by drowning Fudge in his family's blood.

You may think that I went over the top, but you must remember the most important fact of the matter.

Revenge is sweet.

**A/N: please review and give me your opinion, whether it is that I am crazy, a genius, or that my writing can improve. Just click the 'go' button and leave a review. If anyone requests a specific character death, I will do my best to comply. Until then, I will not update, as I have decided to make this story a kind of restaurant. You order, I deliver.**


End file.
